gpxplusfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Mystery Creature of the Ruins (Exploration)
Mystery Creature of the Ruins "Anything's a mystery to somebody." This page contains details about the exploration Mystery Creature of the Ruins, and contains quest spoilers. To return to the list of Novelty & Rare Pokemon explorations, click here. Requirements The user must not currently be embarked on any other exploration, and have at least one slot open in their party to begin the quest line. Additionally, the following requirements are specified: * 6000 interactions * 160 Pokedex entries * 20 achievements * 512 point fee This exploration has a cooldown period of 20 days. Tasks Task 1 "Located in the Johto region, the Ruins of Alph are home to the Pokémon Unown. They have psychic powers and come in all sorts of shapes, all of which resemble letters in the alphabet. Researchers and tourists alike visit the Ruins to watch these peculiar Pokémon. But that's not the reason you're visiting. About a couple weeks ago, a rumour started that there is a strange red creature lurking around in the Ruins. Like many other Trainers and curious folk, you're on a quest to see if you can find this elusive mystery Pokémon. You stare blankly at the brochure in your hands.Suddenly, your daydreaming about the mystery stops when you realise one important thing: You're about to miss your flight to Johto! In a frenzied rush, you put away the brochure and start running at full speed." * Get 400 interactions Task 2 "After a gruelling several hours of sitting bored on the plane and picking up your belongings, you finally find yourself in Johto. Luckily you're not too far away from your hotel, which is also not far away the Ruins. But before you decide to take off on your adventure, you make a quick stop to the store. Can't go out exploring unprepared! You slowly walk through the store, examining the shelves very carefully." * Have 3 Fresh Waters and 1 Repel in your inventory Fresh Waters and Repels can be purchased from the Shop. If there are none currently for sale, the Pass Power 'Purchase Power' allows users to buy items not in the shop right now. Task 3 "All geared up and ready, you begin walking to the Ruins. You take in the lovely forest scenery, which includes Pidgey flying through the air, Caterpie squirming around on the ground, and Hoothoot nestled comfortably within the trees. Once you reach the gate, you can already hear the bizarre sounds of the Unown in the Ruins. A simple push through the door, and you're finally at your destination! There isn't as many people around as you thought there would be, but that could be because it's only late morning. Still, the rows of old and worn down plant-covered buildings prove to be a unique sight. There's rocks, both big and small, scattered around and a few ponds with clear blue water. In one of the ponds, you can even see a Quagsire happily floating on the surface of the water. So many buildings, so little time! You pick one at random, and begin to explore the inside. Who knows, maybe the strange red Pokemon might show up. If it doesn't, watching the Unown inside is almost as much of a treat." * Get 550 interactions Task 4 "This particular building is so fascinating! Everything's made of a light brown stone, and the walls are full of bizarre patterns from an ancient civilization. Unown of all sorts of shapes can be seen on the walls, as well as strange Pokémon statues scattered around the floor. Though there's been no sign of anything unusual showing up, for the Ruins anyway, it's still fascinating to watch the Unown float around towards the ceiling. It's like a zero gravity alphabet soup. Though that seems kind of odd, almost like they're trying to avoid something.... You find yourself towards the end of a turn in the Ruins, but then stop cold when you hear an odd sound. They're like footsteps, but they can't be a person's footsteps. Looking at the wall, you see a strangely shaped shadow growing bigger as the sound gets louder. You back away a little bit, but the shadow still comes closer. Whatever is making that shadow is coming right for you! Suddenly a tiny bit of red pokes out from over the corner! Oh no, it must be the strange red Pokémon of rumour! It then suddenly shoots its head across the corner, looking straight at you with its pinkish-red face! .... It's a Wooper? But it's not just any normal Wooper, this one is a different colour than normal! Is this the red Pokémon of rumour? Well, it's actually more pink than it is red. But it's still cute, and also a rare sight. However, the Wooper suddenly turns around and starts running back to where it came from. Maybe following it will lead to something good?" * Get 200 interactions Task 5 "After a good several minutes of following the Wooper, it escapes through a narrow passage in the wall. At first glance, it doesn't seem like you could fit through it. However, you attempt to anyway and manage to get through it with some careful manoeuvring. Now instead of being in the Ruins, you appear to be in a big cave. The walls, floor, and ceiling are all a cold grey and there is water surrounding you that is so blue it's like it's actually glowing. In the distance you see the Wooper poke its head from behind a rock, taunting you with its mere presence. It obviously doesn't want to be too close to you. Maybe you have something that might perk its interest?" * Have a Mystic Water in your inventory Mystic Water can be purchased from the Shop. If there are none currently for sale, the Pass Power 'Purchase Power' allows users to buy items not in the shop right now. Task 6 "You dangle the Mystic Water in front of the Wooper in an attempt to hypnotise it. It appears to be working, as the Wooper begins walking up to it. You put the Mystic Water over its head. Shortly afterwards, Wooper does a little dance of joy. However, its dance is cut short when a strange noise can be heard off in the distance. You look forward and see a blue mass coming towards this way.... it's getting progressively bigger.... what is it? It's a group of Woopers heading this way! You look back down and notice the pink one is gone, then look behind you to see that it's running away too. You follow them out of the cave at a moderately quick pace, wondering what they're all going after. You squeeze through the opening and back into the Ruins, and are greeted by the pink one's presence once more. The other Woopers are still running away, bowling down a few unsuspecting people in their path. The pink one then follows them shortly after. You try to follow them at first, but then stop and turn around as soon as you hear an ominous noise from the cave. Suddenly, a large flame shoots out of the opening! Now the Wooper rush makes sense. There appears to be something in their hidden away home that's attacking them. Well, whatever it is they clearly don't seem to be strong enough to take care of it themselves. That's strange though, since you'd think flames would be coming from a fire Pokémon. Still, maybe there's more to this red creature rumour than just that Wooper? With a new mystery on your hands, you decide to leave the Ruins for the day and travel to a nearby lake in search of a good water Pokémon that should be able to help." * Obtain a Poliwrath at level 50 or higher The Poliwrath must be obtained after the start of this task. Pokemon adopted from the Safari Zone, as either eggs or hatched Pokemon, ARE able to be used for this task. Task 7 "It's now the next day, late into the morning. You've returned to the Ruins, and now have a strong Pokemon on hand to help you combat this fiery threat. Going back through the same building, and through the familiar narrow passage way, you're back in the cave. There are many Wooper around, however the pink one from yesterday is nowhere to be seen. However, something seems wrong with the Wooper. They appear to be worried.... keeping this fact in mind you go deeper into the cave still. You look on the ground and the walls and notice that the cave is starting to revert back to something similar to the Ruin's appearance. Tan walls and floor soon engulf your surroundings. Eventually you stop when you hear a thud on the ground. You quickly hide behind a nearby boulder, and peek out of the side to see what's going on. On the ground, you see yesterday's pink Wooper. It still has the Mystic Water you gave it. However, the Wooper seems to be injured. You then look up, and see a tall creature towering over it. You can't make it out what it is, but you can see that it has glowing orange eyes. The creature takes a few steps forward out of the darkness it was in, and then its form becomes clear. It's a Blaziken! However, it's no normal one. Its body is a dark red instead of a normal lighter red. First the Wooper, now this Blaziken. Which one of these is even the red creature of rumour? However, the mysterious Blaziken jumps back into the shadows without a trace left behind. It seems it didn't notice you, but it should be safe to come out now. You stand up and walk towards the Wooper on the ground, and pick it up and hold it in your arms. Suddenly, the nearby Wooper start huddling around you in an attempt to get a better look at what's going on. Well, it's still very clearly alive. However, it appears to have a bad burn on the side of its body. You decide to take it along with you when leaving the cave and go out in search of help." * Feed the Wild Shiny Wooper 65 Rawst Berries Task 8 "The Wooper is making a fast recovery. It's able to get up and walk around on its own now. So, apparently that Blaziken has been threatening its home for a while now. Well now that you know what you're up against, you're ready to go and drive it away. Once again, you go on the familiar path of walking through the Ruins, into that same building, and going through the narrow passage. You look carefully in the distance, and see the Blaziken staring at you from far away. It has obviously noticed you this time. Without any hesitation you send out your Poliwrath, who takes a moment to make a threatening flexing motion. Blaziken continues standing, giving a cold stare. The pink Wooper peers over from behind your leg, curious and frightened at the same time. With one mighty leap the Blaziken is suddenly in front of Poliwrath with its two wrists ablaze with a bright fire. The two are instantly locked in battle, throwing punches at each other and making a mess of the surrounding area. There are Wooper running around in every direction, desperately trying to avoid being injured. Watching this battle makes time feel like it's going slower, though it's only been a few minutes. You can tell from the expression on the Blaziken's face that it already knows it is outclassed, but it refuses to give up. You have to admit that it's determined to win no matter what. And it shows that by suddenly grabbing and lifting up Poliwrath, who begins to squirm around as it attempts to free itself. Blaziken jumps straight up to the ceiling of the cave, and then begins to fall back down. But during that drop, Poliwrath manages to turn around and launches a point-blank Hydro Pump right at Blaziken. The grip is broken thanks to the sudden stream of water. Poliwrath is sent flying backwards into a pool of water while Blaziken slams right into a wall and then falls down to the floor. It twitches a little bit, attempting to stand back up but ultimately fails and passes out. The flames on its wrists die out shortly afterward. Poliwrath swims out of the water and back onto solid ground, then celebrates with a mighty victory pose. Wooper faces suddenly start popping out from behind everywhere, with their big cheery smiles on. After a minute of shuffling around in your pocket, you pull out a Pokéball and call back Poliwrath. You feel an odd tug at your pant-leg, and look down to see that the pink Wooper is pulling on the bottom of your pants. It seems to want your attention. Before you can say anything, it stops tugging at your leg and begins running off, deeper into the cave. It turns around and looks at you, urging you to follow it." * Get 150 interactions Task 9 "A few minutes of following pays off, as the Wooper enters a strange glowing room hidden deep within the cave. It's similar to the building with all of the carvings that connects to the cave, but with the noticeable difference that all of the markings on the walls are glowing a bright purple. There's piles of rocks everywhere, and you can hear a faint sound. What the sound exactly is isn't clear, but it makes a chill run down your spine. The Wooper shuffles around in one of the various piles of rocks around the room, trying to find something. You look at a pile of rocks near you, and begin digging around in it yourself. Whatever it's looking for, it has to be something good!" * Find the Special Exploration Item This item can be found randomly on the site, with higher chances the more time passes. The Pass Power Search Power will increase the chances on encountering the item. Ending "You've reached the final rock pile, hoping that there's finally something in this one. You push away some rocks and pull an odd object out of the rubble. On closer inspection, it appears to be some kind of egg. It's grey with a giant white spot on it. The Wooper looks up at you with a giant smile on its face. Seems like you found what it was looking for. Is this a gift to you from the Wooper? If it is, it's a rather odd one. You look at the egg, then at the Wooper, then back to the egg again. Seems as if it wants you to keep it. You go back outside, and realise that you really lost your sense of time. It's currently sunset, and the sky is a beautiful mixture of pink and orange. The Wooper even followed you all the way outside. Oddly enough, there doesn't seem to be any people around. Then again, it's about to become night so that's probably why. Heading towards the gate, you look back one last time and see the pink Wooper standing in front of a group of normal Wooper. The Mystic Water hanging on its neck is shining brightly. They're happy that you've made their home safe. However, it's still not clear to you which Pokémon started the rumour. But what is clear is that you came here expecting something interesting, and got something much more than just that." Reward * Unown Egg If the user has not get obtained all types of Unown, the egg rewarded will be one of the remaining types. If all 28 varieties have been obtained, it will award one at random. Your reward will be added to your party upon completion of the exploration.